EMW Reprisal 2017
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship Max Muller © w/Anri Sonohara-Muller vs. "The Irish Nightmare" Shawn O'Sullivan w/Madison Winters TLC Match for the EMW International Championship Milo Elasovic © w/Claudia Miaslova-Elasovic vs. Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor EMW World Tag Team Championship Broly & Oleg © vs. Deadstroke & Grant Wilson EMW X-Division Championship/Hardcore Championship Unification Match Tarble (X-Division Champion) vs. Joey Ryan (Hardcore Champion) "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels vs. Winter Soldier Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) vs. Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) The Debut Of "Supreme Bro" Marty Rollins Reprisal2K17MartyRollinsDebut.jpg Reprisal2K17CodeMonkeysvJumpStreet.jpg Reprisal2K17WinterSoldiervTyroneDaniels.jpg Reprisal2K17X-DivisionTitleHardcoreTitleUnificationMatch.jpg Reprisal2K17EMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg Reprisal2K17EMWInternationalChampionship.jpg Reprisal2K17EMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *1. In the final moments of the match, Code Monkeys have Morton Schmidt set up for The '83 Gaming Crash (Reverse STO (Dave)/Jumping Enzuigiri (Jerry) combination) while the Yves was telling Greg Jenko to get to his corner but a man in a Black Hoodie came from the crowd and hits Jerry with a Nightstick then when Dave let go, the Hooded Man hit Dave in the stomach with it and then leaves the ring. Schmidt tags in Jenko and then they hit Dave with Something Cool (Springboard Doomsday Device) for the pinfall win. After the match, The Hoodied Man approaches Jump Street then takes off the hoodie to reveal...EMW HALL OF FAMER ICE CUBE!!! Ice Cube then raises Jump Street's hands then leads them out of the ring and to the back. *3. This was an unscheduled bonus match for the event. *5. "Supreme Bro" Marty Rollins made his EMW in-ring debut. *7. The match concludes with Milo hitting Guillermo with the M.E.T. off the ladder that spikes Guillermo on the top of his head, having it bounce then M.E. climbs up the ladder and brings down the title belt. *8. After the match, Max & Anri celebrate but then O'Sullivan attacks Max from behind and lays him out with a steel chair. O'Sullivan then handcuffs Muller to the ropes as Madison holds Anri's arms back. O'Sullivan then goes back the looks to go for the Galish Strike (Brogue Kick) but suddenly the lights go out and "Someone Else" by Allegro Feat. L.V., Fresh Game & Cokni O'Dire was blaring in the background. Then the lights come back on with Max free from the handcuffs and Anri free from Madison and both O'Sullivan & Madison laid out next to each other with "Someone" Carved on O'Sullivan's Stomach and "Else" carved on Madison's Stomach. The show ends with Max and Anri looking on in shock along with the entire crowd and a shot of the unconscious and carved bodies of Shawn O'Sullivan and Madison Winters. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Ice Cube was having a conversation with Jump Street then they were approached by New EMW Backstage Correspondent Johnny Firecracker who ask them about their team up. Cube tells Firecracker that Jump Street needed a fire lit under their asses and have the mentality to survive in EMW and he is going to teach them just that. Afterward, Jump Street & Ice Cube left. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2017